


Team Grumps and videogame buddies

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor



Series: Team grumps AU [1]
Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Because there sure will be, For this one, Humanstuck!Karkat, I mean writing this, I'll see what I'll write after, Junk Food - Freeform, Lots of bromance, M/M, Other, Pranks, Protective Michael, Sharing a Bed, What Was I Thinking?, a good kind of crazy, abuse of the word fuck, angry best friends, because of obvious reasons, but there is nothing more than bromance, can you get bromance jealous?, college student!kyle, crazy!levi, everyones is drunk at some point, he's also sassy sober, i'm sure is not that good, idk what to tag anymore, levi is a crazy sassy drunk, lots of fluff and cuddles, lots of swearing, mama michael, or visceversa, papa levi, prankster levi, raging at videogames, they all ended up working at rt, they are team Grumps, videogame bros, you can see some romance if you squint your eyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the lame title.<br/>Levi was just looking for roomates and end up with three boys he would have rather never know:Kyle Broflovski,Michael jones and Carter "Karkat" Vantas.<br/>Thanks to Michael,the four of them starts to work together at the same company doing what everyone would love to do for a living:playing video games.<br/>They are now know as Team Grumps,I think the reasons of such team name don't need to be explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Grumps and videogame buddies

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,this is my first fanfic here and this not the first shitty idea i had,and most certainly not the last one. I don't speak english that well (my grammar sucks dick,it will be cool to have a beta tho). I have this whole lot of AUs that i'll probably write in this website,using others fandoms,a lot of crossovers (wich i'm sorry,cause they're not the best until said otherwise) but for the moment,i excuse myself with this monstrousity of AU. For the moment this will just be like... present the first and principal characters of the first part of the serie with fluff and cuddles in bed scene for chapter one. Each character will be presented by each point of view in next chapters.

Levi's POV

It happens sometimes,no wait,every single time since they moved in,about a year ago. And it's only since last month that i bought a larger bed for those idiots,but i can't complain,this bed is way more comfortable than the older one.Like i was saying,every night,at exactly one in the morning,they enter my room,lay-throw themselves- on my bed and sleep.

The first one to come,is Kyle,the little redhead jewish boy that helps me clean the appartement every monday.He's the only one that a consider useful of the three,and probably the most intelligent one. He's a college student,I think he wants to be some a lawyer or something like that. He enters the room,close the door as quietly as he could,careful not to wake me up,-even though i am not sleeping,but he doesn't know that- lays besides me and fall asleep without making a sound.

The next one is the annoying one,Carter Vantas,but we all call him Karkat. He also was the first one to contact me for the whole roomate thing and the first to move in,he was decent,not perfect but decent enough,at first sight and the first month. Then he just became a annoying tumor in the ass,he piss me off but i can't get rid of him,i think he probably thinks the same for me. Like everynight,he comes into my room,about five minutes later after Kyle,not making the effort of closing the door, makes his way under the matress and lays besides kyle,starting a light snore.Kyle always end up cuddling with him.

Not too long after,he's followed by Micheal Jones,he moved in about two month after Karkat,he is actually a good person,with a similar temperament of Karkat,but only with specific things,wich i thanks. He also helped me finding a new job after i got fired for insulting publicly my ex boss for touching my ass,also publicly. I mean,i know my butt is the most fantastic thing in the world,but a good dinner and a pass is what you must have for a touch of that ass.When Micheal comes,he close the door,throw himself on the bed,almost falling on kyle who grumbles a sleepy "fuck you",and hugs Karkat and Kyle,i'll always do the same thing,so we end up in a protective embrace around the kids.

I will probably never admitit out loud,but i like those moments in the bed,when everything is calm,quiet and peaceful,thing that is rare since we live together,it's a moment where i can rest. Because,it's strangely once they're all here,that i can finally fall asleep properly.

Weird from me,isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it until here,that means this wasn't so bad and I thank you for making the effort of reading it or because it was really short. I think is the latter.If there's any mistakes,thank you for letting me know.  
> Let me know what you think about this,I think no one have thought about doing this before (of course no one thought about this,no one writes down ideas that come from lack is sleep) and let me know if you want me to continue this(thing that I'll probably do) I don't expect you to like it,cause even I really don't like it at first,but it's fun to write.  
> I have other works that I'm planing to post soon enough,so yeh thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
